Heartlake City Pet Center (41345)
Heartlake City Pet Center '''is a set released in the summer of 2018. Official Description Visit Heartlake’s all-in-one pet shop, vet clinic and grooming parlor! LEGO Friends '''Heartlake City Pet Center features a pet shop selling animal food, accessories and fish, while upstairs there’s a vet clinic with an examination table, scales and a sleeping area. There’s also a small animal playground with a seesaw and a pet grooming parlor, along with a vehicle for mobile grooming services. This great LEGO Friends set includes 3 mini-doll figures and 5 animal figures. * Includes Stephanie, Mia and Liam mini-doll figures, plus Mimì the bird, Harry the hamster, Lady the poodle, Bubbles the turtle and Mini the bunny figures. * Features a 2-story building with a pet shop downstairs and a vet clinic, pet grooming parlor and an animal playground with seesaw upstairs, plus a mobile grooming van and delivery cart. * Pet shop features special animal entrances, fish tanks, hamster tubes and a cash register. * Vet clinic features an examination table, weighing scales and a sleeping area. * Accessory elements include a mirror, scissors, bottles, basket, brush, hair bows, cookies and a money bill. * Explore all the amazing pet food and accessories in the pet shop, have a look at the fish and let Harry run through the hamster tubes in this detailed LEGO Friends set. * Find the special pet-sized entrances, made especially for animals only! * Put Lady on the scales in the vet clinic, then settle her down for a rest to get better. * Drive out in the mobile grooming van to make all Heartlake City’s pets look perfect, or bring them back to the grooming parlor for some extra love and attention. * Heartlake City Pet Center measures over 5” (14cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 2” (7cm) deep. * Grooming van measures over 1” (4cm) high, 2” (7cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description The LEGO® Friends 41345 Heartlake City Pet Center is now open! Take a look at the fish in the pet shop, choose a treat for Bubbles the turtle and pay at the cash register. Take Mimì the bird up to the vet clinic and put her on the examination table for a checkup. Afterwards, she can play in the animal playground with Harry the hamster and Mini the Bunny, or join Lady the poodle to be primped and preened in the grooming parlor. Help Liam load up the mobile grooming van and visit pets all over Heartlake City. Fun Facts * Heartlake City Resort can be seen in the background on the front of the box. * Two posters can be seen as part of a sticker on a bottom floor wall. One advertises Emma's photography service, a reference to Emma's Photo Studio (41305). Another is a lost poster for '''Luna '''the husky, a reference to her inclusion in Heartlake Puppy Daycare (41124) and Snow Resort Chalet (41323). Gallery Heartlake Pet Center 2.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Heartlake Pet Center 3.jpg|Inside the set. Heartlake Pet Center 4.jpg|Mia examining Harry the hamster. Heartlake Pet Center 5.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Summer 2018 Wave Category:Mia Sets Category:Stephanie Sets